Merercian Sonreir narcissa Severus
by Magiaenpalabras
Summary: En lo oscuro del bosque se esconden secretos, toda clase de secretos. Uno de ellos es una pasión prohibida. ¿Que sucederá? ellos no lo saben con exactitud, pero la guerra se acerca.
1. Merecían Sonreír

Caminaron a la luz de la luna. Introduciéndose al bosque oscuro, sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra. Los aullidos y correteos solo eran un canto para sus oídos.

Cuando llegaron a lo bastante profundo, se adentraron en una cabaña camuflada totalmente oculta entre todos esos árboles.

— ¿Y tu marido?— Pregunto el con frialdad

—Discutimos — contesto.

—Todo saldrá bien Narcissa ¡lo prometo! — contesto el leyendo como sus pensamientos

— ¿Has visto a Draco? ¿Qué sabes de el?— Pregunto la mujer con aire de desesperación.

— Draco esta a salvo en Hogwarts

El tomo su mano, mientras la mujer dirigía sus ojos hacia el, a punto de desbordar por aquel liquido incoloro que tanto la avergonzaba.

—Tranquila— le susurro al oído— tú y tu hijo estarán a salvo.

— ¿Y tu Severus?

—La batalla final tiene un buen puesto para mi, solo asegúrame que vas a cuidar de ti y Draco— Contesto

Ella se abalanzó hacia sus brazos, tomándolo con fuerza y mojando con aquel liquido su capa. Últimamente Severus la hacia sentir acompañada, y Narcissa era una de las pocas razones por las cual el tenia fuerzas para vivir.

Sus rostros se chocaron, y tanto sus labios como sus cuerpos comenzaron a seguir un compás. Un compás ideal, un compás de despedida, miedo, arrepentimiento, angustia.

La sangre comenzaba a hervirles mientras que sus papilas gustativas simplemente sentían el sabor de sus pieles, y la danza de sus lenguas.

La luz de la luna apenas se asomaba por la ventana intentando contemplarlos.

Después de un largo tiempo en que sus labios y sus cuerpos juguetearon mientras se descubrían. Se quedaron inmóviles. Narcissa apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Severus.

— ¿Aun amas a Lily?— Pregunto ella

— ¿Aun amas a Lucius?— reprocho el

—Contesta primero Severus, no seas cobarde.

—La ame con cada parte de mi ser Narcissa, pero ahora mi corazón también es tuyo— Beso su cabeza, y siguió hablando— ¿Y tu? ¿Y Lucius?

— ¿Lucius? ¿Qué no eh dado y algunas veces sigo dando por el? El ah sido mi libro, pero yo no eh sido mas que un poco de aburridos capítulos para el.

—Para el solo soy su señora y la madre de sus hijos, dos títulos. No digo que no me tenga el mínimo afecto, pero cada vez estoy más sola. Draco lo detesta Severus y ahora que te estoy entregando a ti también mi corazón, en poco tiempo te me iras como ráfaga de viento. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? No puedo hacer nada.

—No tienes que hacer nada narcissa. Solo llevarme en tu corazón. Susurro

¡Sin dudas, Severus en su vida había sido tan sincero y dulce como lo era esa noche! casi siempre era un hombre frío de rostro apagado y escaso de sonrisas, muy pocas veces ella lograba hacerlo sonreír y no sabia por que pero ambos olvidaban sus penas con solo mirarse a los ojos. Tal vez narcissa sabia a que se debía ese conjunto sentimientos revelados por severus o tal vez lo sospechaba, era por que se acercaba el final.

Ambos se encontraban en una bella cama tallada a madera, uno muy pegado al cuerpo del otro... como si no quisieran jamás despegarse. Luego de las palabras de Severus, narcissa, que ya tenia sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de aquel lo tomo con aun mas fuerzas.

—Siempre—Dijo definitivamente ella mientras chocaba sus labios contra los de Severus nuevamente.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos al cabo de unos minutos.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando narcissa se despertó. Contemplo con dulzura el rostro de Severus plenamente dormido. Se dirigió a una pequeña sala de estar que tenia la cabaña, en ella había una preciosa ventana y se sentó en uno del par de sillones que había allí teniendo como única compañía un calido café, un frío recuerdo y una fiel luna.

Se puso a pensar en que su esposo no la valoraba, que le estaba siendo infiel a una de las personas que mas amaba y que si algún día tuviera que hacerlo, ¿como le explicaría todo a su hijo? ¿Acaso aquel joven que aun se veía pequeño ante sus ojos la odiaría? ¿Sentiría vergüenza de ella además de una gran furia, o lo entendería?

Entonces recordó la discusión con su marido aquella noche antes de llegar allí.

—No puedo soportar a Voldemort aquí, necesito privacidad, quiero a nuestra casa tal cual lo era antes de que el llegara. ¿Por que no puedes enfrentarlo Lucius? siempre le has sido fiel a el por que eres un cobarde, un cobarde que esta echando a perder su familia por temor a que un ser oscuro con una potente varita pueda matarlo. ¿Sabes que? creo que seria mejor estar en otra vida, después de sufrir al igual que tu un avada quedará en mi cuerpo... tal vez muertos, pero juntos por fin ¡POR QUE LA PALABRA JUNTOS YA NO EXISTE PARA NOSOTROS, POR QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS TU TU Y TU OTRA VEZ! Ya no recuerdo ni cuando fue la última vez que rozaste mis labios, y tu hijo solo siente vergüenza y rencor por ti. ¿Quieres protegernos? pues no es lo correcto si eso implica mantenerte fuera de nosotros. Me voy querido pasare la noche en cualquier lado, no te preocupes tu amado lord seguirá a salvo en nuestra casa, si es que aun sigue siendo nuestra y no de el. Te amo, pero necesito respirar un poco, por la mañana volveré lo prometo. — Le dijo mientras se alejaba

También recordó que ni siquiera intento detenerla. Se sintió atroz cuando paso por su mente que le estaba siendo infiel, pero no podía evitarlo. Severus la hacia sentir mas importante de lo que Lucius la había hecho sentir en todo su matrimonio.

No le falto recordar a su hijo, la luz de sus ojos, cuan fuerte demostraba ser, y cuando sufría verdaderamente. Temía que se entere de lo que sucedía entre ella y Severus, y la odie de por vida. El era su fuerza, su alegría, su motivo para seguir existiendo. Que no daría por verlo sonreír, y si el algún día la odiara, ese seria su veneno más letal. Quien sabe por que, pero paso por su cabeza Lily y no sentía bronca por que Severus aun la ame, no, sentía orgullo por lo valiente que había sido al salvar a Harry y por dentro se sentía alegre de que así fuera, por que le caía bien ese jovencito y sabia que si Draco no hubiera sido manipulado por su padre, se parecería mucho a el. Entonces sintió angustia por no poder haber ayudado a su hijo en esos momentos, pues tenía tanto miedo de perder a Lucius que tomaba sus órdenes como oro.

La noche siguió invadiéndola, embriagándola de pensamientos, hasta que luego de un largo tiempo logro recuperar el sueño y se dirigió a la cama para recostarse en los brazos de Severus.


	2. Nada es igual

Bueno espero que les haya gustado! espero sus reviews y encantada seria de leer sus historias! 

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA TAN ADMIRABLE J.K ROWLING****, A LA CUAL AGRADESCO POR SACARME LO MUGGLE Y LLENARME DE MAGIA.**

**¿****AGRADECIMIENTOS?**_____Bue__no quisiera agradecer principalmente a J.K Rowling por no solo sus personajes, si no, por la magia que brindo año tras año. A_ _SofiuMalfoy______por ser la primer persona que leyó mi historia y le presente mis ideales y fue alentándome con seguir adelante Y a GinnyPotterwe por la ayuda brindada en difundir el fic y ambas por ser mis primeras reviews, les recomiendo que se pasen por sus fanfics, no se arrepentirán._

_**Mas agradecimientos? si, dos muy especiales.**_

_**El primero—**__ A todas aquellas personas que me introdujeron en el mágico mundo de la literatura y escritura_

_**El segundo— **__A todos uds que lean la historia, es de valor para mi que la tengan en cuenta. _

**Espero que les allá gustado el primer chapter, Ahora su segundo chapter (Sev/Narcissa)**

—

Mientras Naricssa volvía a los brazos de Severus aquella madrugada, en la mansión Malfoy se encontraba Lucius en vela sumergido en pensamientos.

—Maldita perra— Dijo para si mismo, elevando el tono en la vacía habitación— COBARDE como se atreve a decirme C O B A R D E. Muy agradecida tendría que estar por todo lo que hago por ella. ¿A dónde habrá ido? Miserable esposa me eh ganado y sin embargo le amo. Me la paso protegiéndola junto a nuestro hijo para que la muy desgraciada venga y me diga "Lucius estas echando a perder la familia" mientras que me desvivo por ellos, pero claro NUNCA LES ALCANZA. ASI ME PAGAN TODO MI ESFUERZO dejándome solo en esta grande habitación, pero no tiene sentido que sea grande si no la puedo observar durmiendo sin que ella lo note.

Y así Lucius siguió maldiciendo a su esposa, por que era lo único que podía calmar la fiebre que sentía dentro, por el simple hecho de que ella haya tomado el valor de dejarlo solo toda la interminable noche. La ira se apodero un poco de el y tiro algunas cuantas cosas que se encontraban en la mesa de luz de Narcissa, entre ellas una foto de su boda, la contemplo un instante y la ira pareció relajarse un poco, entonces tomo aquella fotografía y se dirigió a la cama, donde por fin logro entrar en un profundo sueño.

Cuando el sol ya se estaba asomando, Narcissa le escribió una nota a Severus:

—Nos veremos pronto apreciado Severus, espero que descanses correctamente— Y luego la coloco en la almohada en la que antes reposaba su cabeza justo al lado de el. Tomo su abrigo y se marcho cuidadosamente, sin despertarlo y intentando escabullirse precavidamente por el inmenso bosque.

Una vez que llego a su casa tal como lo había prometido, aunque demasiado temprano para ser exacta, se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, luego se escabullo hacia la habitación para dejar su abrigo y ese momento fue en el que sus ojos vieron a su marido aun en un profundo sueño, unos adornos desparramados por el suelo, alguno de ellos destrozados en pedazos y no muy lejos de Lucius en su cama la foto de bodas que ella tanto anhelaba.

Entonces recordó lo viejos momentos, cuando aun Lucius tenia una chispa de pasión en sus ojos al verla, cuando besaba sus labios con desesperación y la abrazaba como si nunca mas fuera a soltarla.

Sus sentimientos eran confusos, pero algo tenía en claro, y eso era que los viejos momentos eran los que ella siempre deseo que no se extingan, aunque no hayan salido las cosas como lo planeaba.

Tomo la mano de su marido, mientras respiraba hondamente, con aire de resignación y tristeza. Este abrió los ojos y la miro profundamente

—Volviste— Dijo, mientras apretaba la mano que su esposa le sostenía.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando escucho a su amo llamarlo a gritos, y soltó a su mujer como si soltara a una bolsa de papas, se arreglo la tunica —Discúlpame querida— agrego, y salio de la habitación a socorrer su llamado.

Narcissa se quedo con los ojos cerrados esperando los labios de su marido chocar junto a los suyos, pero eso no iba a suceder. — Querido Lord— se le escucho decir a Lucius mientras se acercaba a Voldemort; y luego la puerta se cerró.

Se toco los labios con sus delicados dedos, como si hubiera recordado como se sentían los labios de su marido junto a los de ella.

Aquel ser desalmado y de aspecto espeluznante al que ambos llamaban LORD, se había llevado nuevamente a su esposo. Ella no sabía como lo soportaba, tal vez por que amaba a Lucius más que a si misma. Aunque su fidelidad a el no sea la misma que tiempo atrás, ya que ahora también se pertenecían con Severus a sus espaldas… eso no modificaba en absoluto que amaba a su marido, y desde lo mas profundo de su alma sabia que si el no hubiera cambiado tanto con el pasar de los tiempos ella seria la esposa mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, o por lo menos, sobre el mundo mágico; ¿Y Severus? Tal vez solo podrían haber sido buenos amigos.

Pero el destino les dio otro rumbo, les dio dos personas a las cual aferrarse de tal manera que no querer perderlas nunca "SU ESPOSO Y SU AMANTE", pero estaba perdiendo a ambos y no podía hacer nada.

—MALDITO HIJO DE UNA GRAN PERRA— grito para sus adentros mientras miraba por una de las bellas ventanas de aquella habitación. Maldito hijo de perra repugnante lord Voldemort había podrido la cabeza de su esposo y en cualquier momento se llevaría la vida de su amante.

Su "LORD" estaba arruinando su vida, y ella no podía hacer nada.

Si tan solo se enfrentase a el, sabia que le esperaba la muerte. Pero no era la muerte a lo que ella le temía, si no que, jamás dejaría a Draco solo.

Se sentó en uno de los escritorios de aquella inmensa habitación y comenzó a escribir. Escribió una carta para su hijo, preguntándole como se encontraba, y la mando directo a Hogwarts por medio de una lechuza.

Luego se dirigió a la cama, estiro su cuerpo en ella y antes de poder pensar en siquiera que tenia sueño, se quedo dormida profundamente.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos pensó donde estaría su marido y, se dirigió al espejo para arreglarse su bello cabello que se encontraba un poco desalineado.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana Bela en la cocina..

¡ESPERA! ¿Bela en la cocina? ¿Qué hacia su hermana en su casa?

Sin que ella la pudiera ver se escurrió entre los pasillos de la casa buscando a su marido, recorrió habitación por habitación hasta que lo encontró.

Allí estaba sentado en un sillón mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Bela?— Dijo ella fríamente, en busca de una respuesta rápida.

Voldemort me dijo que la necesitaba cerca ante cualquier inconveniente y la hizo venir aquí para que se hospede por un tiempo querida

—Voldemort me ah dicho, Voldemort me pidió, Voldemort quiso

¿Y que es de mi? Acaso ser tu esposa y la señora de la casa es igual que ser un huésped más

—Narcissa no digas eso ¿Acaso jamás logras comprender nada?

—TÚ eres el que no comprende nada, por todo el amor del mundo mi paciencia tiene límites Lucius Malfoy y tú los estas cruzando una y otra vez ¿Acaso siquiera te costaba despertarme e informarme antes de que esta llegue? Digo, por que preguntar mi opinión al respecto no lo haces NUNCA.

—TU NUNCA LO COMPRENDERAS; de todas formas yo soy el hombre de la casa y yo decido quien entra y quien sale.

— ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Un lindo maniquí con una bincha que dice ESPOSA? Siempre eh sido la estupida esposa que ha estado a tu lado cuando menos lo merecías, pero a ti no te importa ¡solo te importa tu y tu pellejo!

— ¿Mi pellejo? ¿No te das cuenta que siempre busque lo mejor para ti y nuestro hijo?

— ¿Buscas lo mejor para ellos? — Dijo aquella voz mientras reía irónicamente— no seas iluso Malfoy solo buscas permanecer vivo PEDAZO DE COBARDE — Y esta vez la voz que hablo no fue la de Narcissa si no la de Belatrix que había entrado sorpresivamente a aquella habitación.

Malfoy se quedo petrificado. Narcissa quedo sorprendida por la inesperada apariencia de su hermana, pero seguía mirando a su marido con ira, al igual que Belatrix.

—Al final son todos unos ingratos en esta casa— Dijo Malfoy, para luego de un segundo traspasar bruscamente la puerta y desaparecer.

—Yo no se como puedes estar casada aun con un tipo tan repugnante— Dijo Belatrix

—Creo que me estoy dando cuenta que el amor no siempre lo es todo— Contesto Narcissa, mientras bajaba su mirada.

— ¿Amor? Por dios hermana, ya lograste revolver mi estomago, continuemos hablando en el parque, haber si un poco de aire logra recomponerme

Ambas hermanas se dirigieron al inmenso jardín de la mansión, por suerte Lucius no se encontraba allí (digo por suerte por que ninguna del par de damas quería tenerlo a la vista)

—Tu marido me repugna, más que nunca— Dijo Bela, rompiendo el silencio.

—Mi marido ah cambiado mucho

—Para mi sigue igual de rubio insulso

—Hablo ante mis ojos, no sigue siendo el mismo con el que me case

—Nunca te has casado con quien creías que lo estabas haciendo

—Tal vez.

El silencio las volvió a inundar. Se podía sentir el correr de una delicada brisa.

Y ambas estaban perdidas quien sabe en donde, con la mente volando, sentadas en aquel bello jardín.

—Este hombre te quiere, pero primero te quiere como maniquí, después como sirvienta y luego esta tu rol de mujer que adora.

—En vez de ayudarme me derrumbas Bela

—No siempre el amor es magia blanca

— ¿Y tu? ¿Amas a Lestrange?

— Lestrange es como, Lestrange, es como una carnada solo se usa cuando lo necesito.

Ambas rieron, ah Narcissa no le agradaba ese tipo. Por mas que su relación no siempre haya sido la de unas hermanas notablemente unidas, ambas en lo mas profundo de su ser sabían que era de su agrado que esa tarde sean compañeras una de la otra.

Siguieron su charla hasta que el cielo se fue tornando oscuro, y comenzó a llover fuertemente.

Las hermanas entraron a la mansión empapadas. Caminaron por los estrechos pasillos, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones ya que a ninguna les apetecía cenar.

—Aquí dormirás, la puerta de la derecha es tu baño por si quieres darte una ducha, duerme, mañana será un largo día— Dijo Narcissa y luego cerro la puerta dejando a Belatrix sola.

Se dirigió a su habitación, algo desganada. Había sido un muy largo día, largo pero no por ser largo había sido agradable. La bella mujer se recostó en la cama y cuando estaba por entrar en un profundo sueño siente que le tocan el cabello. Habré los ojos y ve a su marido mirándola con aire de tristeza, y arrepentimiento. Tenía en sus manos un bello paquete.

—Ábrelo querida— Dijo, mientras Narcisa apenas comenzaba a estar conciente de que había despertado, y no era un sueño.

Cuando Narcissa abrió el paquete se encontró con unos bellos y apetitosos bombones y un mensaje.

"Bombones para mi dulce mujer, por que su dulzura sabrá disculpar a su agrio esposo"

Narcissa no sabia si llorar o estar furiosa por lo fácil que se le hacia convencerla.

— ¿Te gustan?

—Son muy bellos

Y Lucius se acerco dándole un magnifico beso,

Pero por primera vez había sido Magnifico para Lucius, mientras que Narcissa había sentido como si hubiera rosado a la pared.

Termino de besarla, y le sonrío. Ella se esforzó para devolverle la sonrisa y ambos se acostaron a dormir. Lucius la tomo de la cintura estando a sus espaldas, a los pocos minutos ya estaba roncando mientras que Narcissa trataba de disimular su insomnio.

Ya nada era ni iba a ser lo mismo, Y eso fue algo que le quedo muy en claro ese día, esa noche.


	3. Complicaciones

Al día siguiente cuando Narcissa despierta su marido ya no se encontraba a su lado.

Se sentó en la cama y recordó que solo le quedaban 3 días, según la predicción que sabían tanto ella como Severus, y su amante moriría.

Se dirigió al guardarropa, recogió su tunica y se vistió delicadamente.

Al salir del cuarto no vio a su marido por ningún lado, señal de que estaba con su amo.

Salio de su casa, y se interno en el bosque como si ya le fuera familiar hacerlo.

Quería sentir el verde u el aroma de la tierra tan solo un momento, se recostó en aquel césped y cerró los ojos, como si le fuera familiar, como si estuviera en casa.

Largo un interminable suspiro y abrió los ojos.

Le pareció ver unas sombras entre unos árboles un poco lejanos, y la curiosidad no la dejo seguir reposando. Cuando parecía que llegaba a la sombra, esta más se alejaba hasta que se topo con la cabaña que era cómplice de ella y Severus, y sonrío sabía que su amante se tenía algo entre manos.

Golpeo la puerta pero nadie contesto, hasta que se dio cuenta que esta estaba abierta.

Cuando entro vio todo un camino de rosas, cerro la puerta y lo empezó a seguir.

Lo siguió lo siguió hasta que se topo con Severus con la ultima rosa en sus manos

Te extrañaba— Dijo— Ayer no supe nada de vos, discúlpame si interrumpí tu descanso.

Narcissa no logro ocultar su sonrisa y se apresuro para abrazarlo.

—Y yo a ti no te imaginas cuanto— Le susurro en el oído.

Lo miro, cogio la rosa que tenia en sus manos y la puso en un florero.

Severus le ofreció te y se sentaron a compartir la dulce taza mientras reían sin parar. Algo de lo que no podía gozar siempre era su sonrisa pero cuando estaban juntos era como si hubiesen pasado toda la vida haciéndolo.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado al tan distinguible y correcto Profesor Snape con una rosa en sus manos— Dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada

—Y quien hubiera dicho que la señorita Black seria tan curiosa— contesto

— ¿Señorita? OH me siento alagada—

Las carcajadas de risas eran como oxigeno en ese momento, por que necesitaban reírse, reír una y otra vez.

—Sabes capaz hoy sea el ultimo día en el que este vivo para verte

—No digas pavadas Severus.

El la alzo sobre su cuerpo y la beso, la beso hasta que sus labios no daban más.

—Debo irme, Bela esta en mi casa y sospechara si no aparezco pronto

— ¿Mañana por la noche vendrás a despedirme?

—Aunque tenga que morir en el intento— Contesto Narcissa

Y salio de la cabaña disimuladamente, lo mas disimuladamente posible.

Recogió unas flores en el camino para llevar a su casa, y siguió su rumbo.

Una vez que llego a esta, su marido aun no estaba a la vista y posiblemente no alla notado su ausencia. Caminaba hacia la cocina para dejar las flores cuando escucho una voz que le hablaba.

¿Donde te encontrabas?— Pregunto Bela

—Recogiendo flores— Agrego Cissy— Necesitaba caminar un rato.

¿Saliendo de una cabaña en la que se encontraba Severus hermanita?

Al oír las palabras de su Bela Narcissa entro en shock, no podía moverse, hablar, ni siquiera inventar una buena escusa. Solo se quedo inmóvil, dura como una roca mientras escuchaba a su hermana hablar.

... Que mal gusto hermana, Severus, Lucius ¿acaso no sabes elegir a los hombres?— Continuo Bela— ¿Quién lo diría no? La pobre e inocente Narcissa engañando a su esposo con un MESTIZO ¡Hay hermana, me avergüenzas como Black!

Narcissa seguía casi sin aliento, con la mirada fija en su hermana, pálida, inmóvil…

Solo pudo murmurar unas débiles palabras

¿Se lo dirás? ¿A Lucius, a todos allí afuera?

Tal vez si, tal vez no, uno nunca sabe

Y la charla pensaba seguir, ir mucho más allá hasta que se escucharon los desaforados gritos de Voldemort llamando a Bela. Esta se retiro del lugar con una mirada desafiante.

Narcissa se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, una vez allí dentro cerró la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo. No fue mucho después cuando comenzó a hablar para sus adentros con si misma…

¿Por qué nada te sale bien Cissy? — Se pregunto— ¿Y si Bela lo cuenta? ¿OH Merlín donde estas? ¡Ayúdame!

Y luego de decir en su mente estas palabras sus ojos largaron un líquido incoloro, un líquido cruel y no podía hacer nada para retenerlo aunque sabría que no la ayudaría en nada el líquido se lanzo sobre sus mejillas como cuchillos, empapándolas.

—VAMOS NARCISSA BLACK NO DERRUMBES AHORA

Pero ni ella podía darse un pie de aliento en esos momentos. Luego de largos y varios minutos sus mejillas fueron secándose y trato de arreglar su rostro totalmente desmejorado. Lucius llegaría en cualquier momento y quería ahorrarse alguna falsa explicación de por que se encontraba así.

Salio directo a la cocina, comenzó a preparar la cena haber si eso le servia de distracción. Lucius que ya había llegado la sorprendió por la espalda, y la beso.

—Querida, tu hermana me ha informado que esta noche cenaran en la mesa con nosotros.

¡FANTASTICO MERLIN!— Pensó Narcissa y luego miro a su marido a los ojos para contestarle— ¡Fantástico!— Y le proyecto una falsa sonrisa.

Lucius se marcho y minutos después se encontraba cenando en el gigantesco comedor Malfoy junto a su hermana, y su marido. Su Lord se encontraba tan ocupado en el despecho que no se escucharon sus gritos ni se lo vio escurrirse por los pasillos. Comenzaron a cenar los tres en silencio.

—Que apetecible cena querida— Dijo Lucius

—Si, verdaderamente apetecible hermanita. ¿Quién te ha enseñado la receta?

—No lo recuerdo, fue hace tanto— Contesto Narcissa

—Ha, dicen que los mestizos son muy buenos cocinando— dijo con picardía Bela

Narcissa intento ni mirarla, ni contestarle, por mas difícil que fuera. Dirigió otro bocado a su boca como ignorándola.

— Que agradable ah estado el clima hoy— Comento Lucius

¿Agradable el clima? ¿Lucius hablando sobre el clima? Esta cena verdaderamente quería sacarla de quicio.

—Muy agradable dijo Bela— Mientras reía picadamente.

¿Y tu querida que has hecho hoy? — Pregunto Lucius a Narcissa

Note que nuestro florero estaba muy "Desnudo" por así decirlo y Salí a recoger algunas flores— Contesto la mujer

"Recoger algunas flores" luego de esta frase Bela se había echado a reír.

Ya no soportaba la irritante cena.

—Creo que iré a lavar los platos— Dijo

Y Narcissa no le importo que en su casa pudiera tener el personal que quisiera para lavar los platos u cocinar, no, a ella le agradaba hacerlo y en este momento mas que nunca se alegro de ser ella la que lo hiciera por que si no sabría como mantener su cabeza ocupada antes de estallar en el momento menos adecuado.

Luego de Lavar, fue a su habitación, se saco la tunica y se acostó, noto que Lucius nuevamente la abrazaba por detrás y pensó para si misma "Magnifico, deja de intentar comprarme Lucius" y luego de que esas palabras crucen por su mente callo en un profundo sueño.


	4. Despedida

Era casi la tarde, Narcissa había almorzado con su esposo y ahora se encontraba en el parque de su mansión preguntándose como iría con Severus esa noche.

Hasta que una voz la interrumpió…

— ¿Qué haces Cissy? — Pregunto Bela.

Narcissa miro a su hermana de los pies a la cabeza ¿Me esta bromeando? Se pregunto para sus adentros. Pensó unos segundos en contestarle, hasta que lo hizo.

— Tomando un poco de aire fresco ¿Por qué tan buen humor Bela? ¿Ya has disfrutado contándoselo a todos?

Y luego de terminar la frase Belatrix largo una carcajada.

Por ahora tu secreto esta a salvo— dijo

¿Por ahora? ¿Qué esperas para ir a gritarlo?

Tal vez no lo haga. Lucius me parece un hombre tan repugnante que casi me pareció divertido hacerle eso ¿Es divertido, Te diviertes haciéndolo? Supongo que si, lastima que con ese mestizo repugnante.

Cierra la boca BELATRIX— Narcissa la miro desafiantemente— ¿Te crees que vivo bien y me parece divertido? ¿Crees que me gusta? ¿Sabes lo que daría por cambiar las cosas? NO, claro que no lo sabes.

Cerrare la boca Cissy

¿Qué necesitas?

¡NO TE VOY A PEDIR NADA IDIOTA! Solo me callare, pero tu has como que yo no hice nada por ti, como que nunca me entere.

Narcissa se quedo sin palabras, no solo le extrañaba la ayuda de su hermana si no que no sabía a que se debía.

¿Como supiste que Severus era Mestizo?

Se muchas cosas Cissy, que parezca una simple chiflada es otra cosa— Bela hizo una pausa y pregunto— ¿Cuándo lo veras?

—Tendría que ir hoy, lo Hare, aunque sea lo último que haga.

—El señor oscuro me pidió que me quede en el bosque esta noche, le diré que iras conmigo. Y recuerda son palabras de nuestro lord, así que no te preocupes por Malfoy, no dirá nada. Ahora escúchame con atención cuando nos adentremos en el bosque te dejare en la cabaña y luego me quedare en el bosque si pasa algo te iré a buscar, si no, te quiero ver enfrente de la cabaña antes de las 7 o será lo ultimo que hagas.

Gracias Bela ¿Por qué lo haces?

No te hagas ilusiones, lo hago por Draco. Bastante tiene con ese padre como para quedarse sin ti.

Gracias— Contesto Narcissa mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana

Deja de agradecerme o harás que me arrepienta.

La tarde callo rápidamente sobre sus perfectos rostros. Bela ya había hablado con el señor oscuro Y Narcissa con su marido. Todo iba tal como lo habían planeado y se encontraban caminando en dirección al bosque. Adentrándose cada vez más, dando largos pasos hacia la cabaña en la que se encontraba Severus.

¿Crees que falta poco para la guerra? — Pregunto Bela

Creo que menos de lo que nos imaginamos

Eso espero me muero por hacerlos picadillo— murmuro Bela mientras una fría sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

Ten cuidado Bela, prométemelo

No tengo de que tener cuidado

¿Por qué lo amas? — Pregunto Narcissa

¿A quien?

Al señor oscuro Bela

El solo es mi señor idiota

No hace falta que me mientas a mi también

Belatrix hizo de cuenta que no escucho ninguna de las palabras que salieron de la boca de su hermana y luego de unos pasos se encontraron cara a cara con la cabaña.

Antes de las 7 recuerda, o seré yo quien te corte la cabeza— Dijo Bela mientras miraba a los ojos a su hermana

Y Narcissa pronuncio sus últimas gracias, para luego abrazar a su hermana. Cuando Belatrix se alejo de la cabaña, Narcissa toco la puerta esperando que Severus responda.

Y allí estaba, Severus con los ojos aun mas brillantes que la luna, mirándola con ternura.

Viniste— Dijo, y luego abrazo a Narcissa hasta que no le dieron más los brazos.

Te dije que lo haría— Contesto Narcissa y con sus manos sujetaba cada vez con más fuerzas la espalda de Severus mientras aun seguían calidamente abrazados.

Será mejor que entremos— Le susurro Severus en el oído

Cuando entraron Narcissa vio la cocina decorada y una maravillosa cena servida en una mesa de madera situada cerca de una de las ventanas.

— ¿Te gusta?

Me encanta, no tenias por que hacerlo

Es nuestra ultima noche, era lo mínimo que podía hacer

Y en esos momentos Severus fue por detrás de Narcissa, le beso el cuello, y quito su capa para dejarla en uno de los acogedores sillones. La acompaño hacia la mesa y le corrió la silla. En sus vidas habían compartido una noche tan perfecta como esta. Ellos solos, mirándose con aire melancólico, con una bella cena diciéndose de a poco el último adiós.

¿Cómo lo lograste? Había preparado todo, pero aun así creía que no vendrías

Bela me ayudo, pero antes de las 7 debo marcharme

¿Bela?

Aunque no lo parezca, así es.

Luego de cenar fueron a la habitación, se sentaron en la cama y siguieron disfrutando uno de la sonrisa del otro.

Sabes, aunque tenga que partir… siempre estaré contigo— Le dijo Severus

Y la beso, se besaron una y otra vez. Por el cuello, por el rostro, por sus labios y cada una de sus extremidades rozaron sus labios junto a la piel del otro.

Se sintieron hervir la sangre mientras sus cuerpos estaban en contacto.

Se desvistieron uno al otro y en esos momentos no hubo mejor demostración de amor para ellos que "Hacer el amor"

Mientras que luego de un eterno momento se encontraron entre las sabanas abrazados uno del cuerpo del otro.

Explícame como puedo seguir sin ti— Dijo Narcissa

Eres una mujer fuerte, cuídate junto con Draco

Tendré que buscar fuerzas

Aunque no lo puedas ver, eres una mujer fuerte querida

Extrañare tu voz, tu piel…— Y cuando Narcissa pensaba seguir hablando no pudo sostener las lagrimas y desbordo en llantos. En ese momento no le importo lo vergonzante que era que la vean llorar, solo pensaba en Severus.

No llores Narcissa, no sabes cuanto duele verte llorar

Te extrañare Severus, te extrañare— dijo mientras sus ojos seguían desbordando

Severus la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y luego acercó sus dedos hacia su rostro para secarle las lagrimas.

Ellos eran de ser unas personas un poco frías pero, ¿Quién podría seguir siendo frío cuando el final estaba a tan solo unas horas de distancia? Toda su vida esperaron un momento para amarse con alguien con todas sus fuerzas como lo estaban haciendo ahora, y no lo desaprovecharían, solo les quedaba poco tiempo y las condenadas agujas del reloj iban tomando velocidad.

El llanto de Narcissa aparecía por momentos y no era fácil de detener el mar de lágrimas que derrumbaba por sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes que no habrá otro como tu, no?

No debes pensar eso Narcissa, vas a ser feliz. Draco te necesita— Dijo el mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

Nadie reemplazara tu lugar — Dijo la mujer con rostro de porcelana

Siguieron hablando toda la noche, besándose, tomando contacto con sus cuerpos, consolándose como podían el uno al otro hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

El final ya casi llegaba, ellos dormían juntos por última vez. Algo les había quedado muy en claro en ese ultimo tiempo y es que "NO HAY FUERZA MAYOR QUE EL DESTINO"


End file.
